


New Equipment

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: badbadbathhouse, Confusion, F/F, Genderswap, Kink Meme, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Chie get genderswapped while fighting a Shadow. Chie panics. Souji's reaction is a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Genderswapped sexings._

Oh man, oh man, it's—it's just _there_ , pushing up against her shorts and making her uncomfortable and do guys get this uncomfortable? Are they always feeling it and knowing it's there and her skirt isn't long enough for this, she doesn't think they make skirts long enough for this.

Yukiko's taking it well, but then again she's not the one with a—she can feel it with every step and it feels like she needs to push it out of the way or something but that'd be gross to do with everyone around her. It'd be gross to do alone, to put her hand on something like—oh crap, now she has to pee and there's no way she's peeing like this, she'll hold it until the aliment wears off and she's at home where she can pretend this never happened. She's not going to whip it out like Yosuke, not with Yukiko right next to her. She wouldn't even know what to do with it. What if she aimed wrong and got her shoe? Might be an improvement actually, since her shoes don't fit properly, are pinching her toes, and maybe that'd make them loosen up.

Gross.

Speaking of Yosuke, this is all his fault. He's the one usually taking hits for Souji and the one time she gets to him first, this happens. She shouldn't have even bothered; she hadn't gotten there fast enough and now they're both all mixed-up. Not that Souji seems to care, of course, hip cocked like usual – and doesn’t he know how odd that looks now? – and speaking to Rise about something while Yosuke—

Is he ogling Souji? Seriously? She looks again and, yeah, he's standing behind Souji so he won't be noticed but he's eyeing him—her—whatever, eyeing Souji up and down, and that's so gay, she's going to bring it up the next time he says something insensitive to Kanji. You were checking out Souji, she'll say, and he's really into it, isn't he, toying with his headphones and looking at Souji like—that's a pretty serious look on his face, what's he thinking?

Probably something dirty, she doesn't want to know.

Ugh, it moves when she shifts her weight. Can't she tuck it up or something, push it back—no way, she's not touching it.

"Are you alright?" Yukiko asks and she's looking at her—him—whatever, like… What a weird look. Why is Yukiko looking at her like that? It's making her go all hot, which is stupid because it's just Yukiko and she knows she's seen that look on her face before but not so…

Oh god, it moved. She can't handle this, she's going to go sit in a corner until it's over. Or die, whichever comes first.

"I'm fine," she says, and her voice is all low and cracking and she doesn't want to say anything ever again. Not until she's back to herself with breasts and no strange weight between her legs and she'll never complain about having a period again. Not for a month, at least. "It's just... This is really weird, I don't know how Souji isn't freaking out."

"He is taking it in stride, isn't he?" Yukiko barely glances at him but Chie goes back to staring because she can't take the way Yukiko's staring at her. Where has she seen that look? Nevermind, she'll think about it later, when she's alone, when she's in her room and—

Yosuke's got Souji's attention now and he's talking but he's doing it pretty low and looking like an idiot. His face is red and he keeps wetting his lips, but he can't be saying anything too dumb because Souji's smiling and that small smile looks really—was it always that flirtatious when it was directed at Yosuke? It must be the fact that he's a girl now, and a pretty one at that. How lucky to be handsome as a boy and desirable as a girl. She can't see herself—doesn't want to see herself—so she doesn't know how she looks. What if she's ugly?

Yukiko's still looking at her and her cheeks are red.

"Maybe I should ask him—" But even as she starts to make up an excuse to get away, which is dumb because what is she stressing out about, Souji says, "Yosuke and I are going over there for a bit, we'll be right back," and the two of them walk away, Yosuke stiffed-back and ridiculous compared to Souji's easy stride. Not that she was trying to get away, of course, but—Souji'd look great in a skirt. Maybe they could switch until this wore off.

"I wonder what they're up to," Yukiko says and doesn't really sound interested.

"Don't know," Chie replies, but then her mind goes to places she wishes it wouldn't and boys have it really hard. Does everything make them…? "Actually, I'm going to follow them. I've got to ask Souji something."

She doesn't wait for a reply, just goes into the deeper fog where Souji and Yosuke disappeared. Pants, she definitely needs pants, and some ice water, maybe. When did Rise say this was supposed to wear off? Soon, it had to be soon.

They've gone down one of the empty streets, around a corner, and she hears them before she sees them, which—thank god, because what she hears is—no way, seriously?

"It's just," that's Yosuke, breathless and nervous and why is everything turning her on? "Sorry, I'm curious, and I figured if I could ask anyone—"

"It's fine." Souji's voice is low even as a girl but it's got a husky aspect to it now that's really—what are they doing? "Check out whatever you want."

"Just because I'm—I'm just curious, you know, I'm not… Damn, this is…"

He trails off and she has to look, just a peek, because what—

Oh.

Souji's got his—her—whatever, back against a wall and his shirt's open and Yosuke's touching his (no, wait, she should use her here, right? This is too confusing, she wants her body back) breasts with clumsy hands, looking fascinated and flustered, and Souji's eyes are mostly closed and his mouth is open and he's looking at Yosuke like—oh man, that look, she has to leave.

She slips away and wishes her shorts were looser and can't look at Yukiko when she gets back to the entrance. She can't look at Souji and Yosuke when they come back either, making up some excuse about—well, she misses what they say they did because all she can notice when Souji talks is that his voice isn’t nearly as thick now.

It's a long ten minutes before she turns back into a girl and afterwards Yukiko's still got that look on her face, and it's a miracle Chie manages to meet anyone's eye for the rest of the day.


End file.
